


Incomparable

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 19:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus always hurries home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incomparable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crooked_halo8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crooked_halo8/gifts).



> Written on 12 August 2008 in response to [crooked_halo8](http://crooked-halo8.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Snarry: sprawl, golden, and lazy_.

As Severus' day was ending, Harry's began; his first act—well, his second, one presumed—was to crawl out of bed and tend to the weeds. Nothing compared to coming home to find Harry in a lazy golden sprawl of sweat-soaked, nearly nude flesh in their back garden. Severus loved finding Harry there waiting for him. It didn't matter why he was hot; Severus could work Harry into a frenzy just by looking at him. He enjoyed that, as well, but it was nothing to knowing that his brat- _cum_ -Auror liked to garden, liked to wait for him, liked _him_ : it was everything.


End file.
